On The Edge
by Raeha
Summary: A moving story about a girl and her obsession.


On The Edge How strong do you have to be to survive? Ages: Ash & Misty: 13 Tracy & Chante: 14 Jessie & James: 15 It was a long walk to the next town. It was called Mist City. Of course Misty was excited and so was her new boyfriend Ash. A newcomer to the group Chante was also ecstatic. Tracy just hoped to get through it soon. Chante was peculiarly thin. She had a few scars on her and the group was worried when she fainted one day. She said it was an illness that she was working on and told them not to worry. As the gang entered the city three figures came up to them. The tallest and noticeably older boy of the group walked up to Misty and politely extended his hand. As Misty held hers out he grabbed it and kissed it. That was it. Ash and Misty were very annoyed. Ash walked up to him and said "Hey, what are you doing kissing MY girlfriend?" "Sorry, you need not worry I just thought that she might be free" replied the boy. "By the way I'm Steven. These are my two friends Matt and Rick," he said pointing to the boys behind him. Steven walked up to Tracy and asked if 'the girl' (meaning Chante) was his. "No" said Tracy. He was feeling upset about being mistaken for HER (of all people) boyfriend. Steven then walked up and introduced himself to her. Chante blushed but replied to all of his questions coolly. Together everyone walked into a little ice cream shop in the middle of town. Misty and Ash shared a vanilla/chocolate swirl. Tracy had strawberry. Steven and Chante shared a little bit of chocolate mint chip. After ice cream the newly expanded group went to the pokemon center. They all reserved rooms. Ash and Misty shared one with TWO beds (don't get any idea you guys). They all had a good night's sleep. The next day Ash was training at the gym with Tracy. Misty was at the salon. Steven took Chante out to the movies and then to lunch. As Ash was practicing his Rocket Punch on the punching bag Team Rocket showed up. In all too familiar voices they said "Prepare for trouble" "And make that double" "To protect the world from devastation" "To unite all peoples within our nation" "To denounce to evils of truth and love" "To extend our reach to the stars above" "Jessie" "James" "Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light" "Surrender now or prepare to fight" "Meowth, that's right" "We're here to take Pikachu for you," rhymed James. "Yeah" says Meowth. "We're kinda busy could you come back later," asked Ash hopefully. "Of course not brat" chimes Jessie in that do-you-think-so voice of hers. "Well then let's fight," says Ash. "Pigeotto go" he cried. "Carrrrbok" screeched to pokemon who had been let out. "Weezing" said the one next to it. "Pigeotto take care of them" commanded Ash. Then Pigeotto blew them away. "Looks like team Rocket's blasting off again," yelled the airborne people (ding). "Pigeotto return" said Ash. The rest of the day was pretty peaceful. Later that night Misty was in Chante's room talking to her about her day and listening to Chante's date. Chante told all of the detail as Misty daydreamed while braiding Chante's hair. Misty had always loved romantic things. Chante said she was going to take a shower and go to bed so Misty left her alone. When she got to her room she noticed that she had left her necklace from Ash in Chante's room and when she went back she heard crying from the bathroom and no water running. She listened carefully on the door to what her friend was upset about. "Ow" she heard Chante say through the door. She peeked under the door to see what was going on. She saw Chante's arm with blood on it. Both wrists were slit. She saw her throw up her previous dinner. She cringed at the thought and felt sorry for her at the same time. She knocked on the door and heard a lot of rustling. Then it stopped. Chante's voice came out as if she felt like she was about to be married. She sounded happy and pleased like she always did. She said "Yes Misty I'm a little busy. Could you hang on one minute?" Misty remembered her scars. She opened the door and saw her friend on the floor with a spilt bottle of pills. She sat down next to her and they talked until it was about 10:00. Ash was getting worried about Misty. He left for Chante's room. There he saw the girls with blood on the bathroom floor. Misty explained what was wrong with Chante. Ash and Misty helped Chante to her bed and waited until she fell asleep to go back to the room they shared. They talked to each other for a while and then drifted into a nice sleep. The group had to help her. They watched over her and nursed her back to health. Through it all Steven was there watching over her. After she felt better and didn't have the urge to hurt herself to stay lean she decided to stay with Steven and his friends. They would miss her very much but they knew it would be best for her and as the group left the town of Mist City they thought of all the friends they had met along the way to the pokemon league. They walked off into the sunset hoping that they would be together as friends for a long time. The End 


End file.
